Kusari
Kusari is an assassin working for Hereti-Corp. She refers to herself as Oasis' "sister," and likely was created through similar (unknown) means. Unlike Oasis, she is very level-headed in combat. She spent most of her time on the Oasis retrieval project. She was killed by Oasis in a failed attempt to kill Zoë, and possibly earlier in that story when Oasis pinned her to the wall by knives in the chest. She does not seem to respawn automatically like Oasis, as Chen once mentioned "waiting for word on a replacement Kusari." Nor does she seem to have the pyrokinetic powers. Even though Oasis only vaguely seems to know who she is and she does not have the Hereti-Corp logo, she sets off Oasis' Override B-1. She is often more calm and controlled, and does not go insane the way Oasis is prone to. She can recognize symobolism but does not always understand it. She is confused Hereti-Corp's obsession with retrieving Oasis because she was "made in Oasis' image" and "improved." Hereti-Corp's "improvements" seem to be the ability to control her and the lack of emotions. She is extremely loyal to Hereti-Corp and will always obey the orders of the current CEO. She has been appointed head of security by Dr. Schlock, though has recently been ordered to keep a significant distance from him due to her actions under the brief rule of Chen. Because her loyalty is to whoever holds the position of CEO rather than any individual person, when Chen tricked Dr. Schlock into making him CEO, Kusari carried out his order to kill many people loyal to Schlock and attempted to kill Schlock himself. As soon as Schlock became CEO again, Kusari returned to his service, but Schlock was shaken by the display of how easily Kusari could be turned against him. Kusari was killed again during a battle between Hereti-Corp forces and Vrykolakas vampires as the two groups simultaneously raided an old Minion Master hide-out. After killing a number of lesser vampires, Kusari fought the vampire master Urja to a stalemate. Seriously wounded, she was run through and beheaded by the vampire Lord Menelaus. A Hereti-Corp clean-up team recovered her body. She was next seen tending to inflatable avatars of Dr. Schlock as Marcus Chen sought to buy his freedom by betraying Torg. No mention was made of whether Kusari was healed, resurrected, or replaced. Origin Her origin is unknown, though she seems to be a later version of the Oasis project, being made in Oasis' image. Dr. Schlock has alluded to something in her past he thinks she should be ashamed of, though she does not appear to have emotions. When Schlock said that he felt about about how "those kids" got roped into the Oasis fiasco, Kusari replied "I assume you're speaking of Torg, Zoe, and Riff...? And of me?" This suggests she was once an innocent. In chapter 70, Kusari is revealed to be Sasha, Riff's former girlfriend. Her name is Japanese for 'chain' and seems to relate to her favourite weapons; she uses two kusari-gamas. category:characters